Summer's Solstice
by Scarlet L. Nielsen
Summary: A strange girl enters the lives of the Cullens and the Quileute wolf pack. Amnesia prevents them from learning about her past and where she's from. Who is she, where is she from, and what is her role in the Cullen's past and future?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first real published story on FanFiction. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; SM does. (although Summer is a character of my own imagination.)**

Chapter 1: Prologue

I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. I couldn't remember what I did or why. I just knew I had to run and to keep running. I felt the salty tears I so unwillingly shed, trickle down my face. My chest pounded, but not from the never-ending race. I was sobbing, trying so desperately to hide my tears, but from who, I don't know.

The landscape rushed past me in one huge blur. Tree branches and thorn bushes reached out with sharpened daggers to tear at my skin. Lurking shadows haunted the woods and leaked into every corner. The whole forest smelled like damp soil and decaying trees.

The morning fog had already begun to settle in the dark night leaving clinging dew on the plants. The beads of soaking water seeped trough my clothes, stinging the flesh exposed by the unforgiving briars.

I listened carefully, honing in on every sound. Still yet, I failed to determine if the silent footsteps that tracked me were those of my pursuers or those of my own imagination.

Their footsteps were too quite and swift to be natural. They were of some other breed. They had no blood, and no need for a heart, although their chests were not hollowed. A night blinded with darkness was as bright as a fully illuminated room to their piercing maroon eyes. The shadowed cloaks they wore made them appear like spirits in the night. Ghosts haunting the night, floating above the ground, and striking fear in hearts. That's what they were; Ghosts.

They weren't dead, but they weren't alive either. They feasted on human souls and used those of excellence to their advantage without care.

I didn't know much about them, but I did know they were evil and they wanted me in their control; like an object in their possession. I've commited no crime and yet, they wanted to put me in chains and control me. I had to run for my life, my safety, and my freedom.

I felt a presence approaching; another set of foot steps drawing closer and closer. I thought for sure I would have been caught. Then I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. The forest around my suddenly dissolved into absolutely nothing. An empty, endless abyss engulfed me. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taken me a while to get this up. Finals week at school and I've been studying like crazy! Anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; SM does. (although Summer is a character of my own imagination.)**

POV: Seth

Chapter 2: The Girl

Everyone was out hunting. When ever we do hunt we all split up so there will be less evidence. Incase one of us is ever, by some chance, seen by a human then we won't all get caught. So Bella, Edward, and Ness (Bella's preferred name for her daughter as opposed to "Nessie") went south, looking for mountain lions. Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie went north looking for grizzly bears. Carlisle and Esme went west for who knows what. That left the rest of the pack, myself included, to go west looking for some migrating caribou.

We split up even more. Our pack was spread out over several miles, but since we were all in wolf form the distance didn't really matter. Jacob and Leah were mostly thinking about the past year. Renessme was almost fully grown although we couldn't really guess her age considering her different aging and such. We guessed she was about sixteen.

Because of obvious reasons, we all moved to Healy, Alaska; a small town much like Forks about thirty miles from the Denali coven. Sam and his pack stayed at La Push, but Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and I moved with the Cullens. Not to mention, Mr. Black and my mom came with. It was hard to leave the reservation, but we couldn't ask Jacob to leave Ness, and we couldn't leave our alpha. I felt sorry for the little town of Healy when a family of sixteen people decided to move there.

After the last "Incident" the Volturi haven't returned yet. We still kept in touch with all the other vampires that came, especially Ben. He often visited and everybody liked him. Ness always took interest in his abilities to control the elements. Life was pretty good and my biggest problem for now was to find some food.

Something stopped me dead in my track. I smelled a human. Or I think it was human. It smelled like a human drenched in the alcoholic burning scent of vampire. Out of instincts I transformed into my human self before Leah and Jacob could realize what I discovered and read my thoughts.

Then I saw her. A girl was covered in dew and shaking violently, hunched in a ball. She was cradled in a small hollow created by the tree roots of a large oak. Her breathes were irregular as if she had trouble getting air into her lungs. What I previously thought was dew on her face now seemed like tears. Her clothes were stained and torn. As my eyes adjusted to the dim moon light, I noticed multiple bruises and scratches.

The smell of blood washed over me. That's when I began to notice the sickly dark liquid running down her neck from two perfect puncture wounds. The cuts were so evenly spaced that it could only mean she was bit by a vampire.

My minds said kill her before she became dangerous, but my instinct told me otherwise. I knew if I killed her, I would regret it. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her, to assure her she was safe, to ease her pain in any way I can. My brain and body froze on me, not allowing me to think straight or even move.

I had this overwhelming, unexplainable urge to protect her. I wanted to protect her from all things bad; from the cold weather, from the tears on her cheeks, and from the venom now running through her veins. I wanted to hold her, and assure her everything would be alright. I wanted to be everything and anything for her, I would do anything for her.

Then it occurred to me, why I was feeling this way towards a complete stranger… I had imprinted on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think! I'm wondering if i should just scrap it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; SM does. (although Summer is a character of my own imagination.)**

POV: Summer

Chapter 3: Awakening

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The first thing I remembered was being able to hear. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The pestering noise continued. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell where from. I heard a soft creak and some footsteps. The footsteps then retreated and so did the creak followed by a soft click.

Next, I was able to smell. A warm, delightful scent reached my nose. Almost automatically, I could identify the smell to be eggs, waffles, and fresh coffee.

Before I knew it, I could feel. My hands brushed against soft, comforting fabrics. I was engulfed in endless cotton sheets that smelled of clean linen.

The last of my senses to kick in was my sight. With much effort, I lifted my heavy eyelids to observe my surroundings.

The engulfing sheets was easily explained by the large bed that surrounded me; a very large bed. And said bed was nicely placed in an equally suited large room. The whole room look quant and peaceful, like something out of one of those home magazines. The whole wall to my left was a huge window framed by decorative drapes and a window seat. The morning sun barely peaked over some pine trees out my window. Everything was colored in light pastels that seemed to light up with the sunlight.

There were beautiful dressers, book shelves, and a particularly interesting desk. To my left was a spacious night stand with a tray of food, explaining the smell. To my right was a matching night stand but this one had some strange monitors on it. It occurred to me that the annoying beeping came from this machine as a green line bounced up and down.

However, the most astonishing thing about the whole room was probably the lazy boy chair in the corner; or really what was in the chair.

In it was a boy. He seemed to be about seventeen, with jet black hair and light brown skin. A wool blanket covered most of his body up to his neck; but that was all I needed to see. His face kind, and gentle, lulled by sleep. I watched him for a while, studying him. I had never seen anything so gorgeous before. I was completely awestruck.

He groaned and started to move… so naturally, I panicked. I so stupidly pulled the covers up to hide my face from his eyes.

I heard the most melodic sound ever; a soft chuckle. I peeked from the covers to see the boy looking at me. He just sat there smiling.

"You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Promise." He got up as the blanket fell to the floor. His body was now revealed. Crinkled clothing told me he slept all night in them, but I could still tell that underneath his clothes was a nicely toned body. Slowly he approached me, and sat on my bed facing me.

"I'm Seth." He smiled comfortingly.

"Summer," I replied shyly.

"Beautiful name. I quite like it. Summer." He repeated, tasting my name on his lips.

I felt like I was suffocating when I realized I wasn't actually breathing. Something about him made me fill giddish, and well… happy.

"Where am I?" I inquired, slowly collecting my senses.

"Healy, Alaska. I found you in the woods while I was hiking, so I brought you back here. You're at my friend's house, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We've been taking care of you for the past couple days."

"Wait a second," I said shocked, "Days! How long have I been out?"

"Well, we can't know for sure how long you've been out, but you've been here for three days now."

A low grumble interrupted him.

He laughed, "No wonder. You're probably hungry. Edward made you some breakfast." He pointed to the tray opposite the bed.

"Who's Edward?" I wasn't usually this curious, or comfortable with a stranger, but I wanted to know everything about him.

Seeing I was making no attempt to get the food, he casually reached over and pulled on the tray. The night stand magically extended an invisible arm so that the food was now in front of me.

"Edward is one of Carlisle's adopted sons."

"One of? There's more."

He chuckled that sweet laugh again, "Uh, yeah. There's seven of them. I'll explain while you eat."

He handed me the fork. I attacked the eggs first.

"There's Jasper and Rosalie Hale; they're twins. Edward and Emmett Cullen are brothers. Alice, Bella, and Renessme Brandon, or Ness for short, are the closet sisters you'll ever meet. And they're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's, Carlisle's wife, niece and nephew. Let's see… Emmett and Edward are Carlisle's little brothers. Their parents died when Carlisle was nineteen and in Med school. Alice, Bella, and Ness's parents died in a car accident, and Carlisle and Esme were close family friends. So naturally, Carlisle took us all in."

"Wait, us?" I muttered with my mouth full, attempting to swallow. "Are you adopted too?" I asked cautiously.

"No. I still have my mom. My father passed away in an animal attack."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked…"

"Don't be. It's okay. I some how feel like I can just open up to you." He smiled. I wasn't sure, but it looked like his face got a shade redder.

"Um." He cleared his throat, "I have an older sister Leah. She can be a real pain sometimes, but I love her anyways. There's also Jacob, Quil, and Embry. We're as close to brothers as possible without actually being related. We're also all good friends with the Cullens."

"Wow. A lot of names I have to memorize."

"Haha," He laughed again, "Don't worry. You'll meet them soon enough. Since you're done with breakfast, I'll get Carlisle. He'll want to check on you now that you're awake."

Seth took my now empty tray and left. Once he was out of the room, an emptiness formed inside my chest. Some how, I couldn't stand to be away from him. It was strange. I've never felt this way about someone before, but somehow I knew; this was a thing of fairytales. I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else but him. I just met him, and yet I knew I was undoubtedly, utterly, and completely in love with him.


End file.
